


【信獸】塵埃落定

by sakurasan



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M, 信獸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasan/pseuds/sakurasan
Summary: 病了就會寫虐文(喂)聽歌後產物，安心休息再更回三十題XD





	【信獸】塵埃落定

**Author's Note:**

> 病了就會寫虐文(喂)
> 
> 聽歌後產物，安心休息再更回三十題XD

打了好幾個字又按下了刪除鍵，想了想決定還是以往常的方式在這天發出那篇博文。

一段文字一幅圖，如往年一樣的玩笑，誰也不會看出任何端倪，儘管他曾經想要那人能從中看出點甚麼來，但現在已經不再重要。

一切早已塵埃落定。

從不知何時那人身邊多了一個身影，從他不再輕易於錄音室看到那熟悉的風景，從那人在社交平台上宣佈找到了讓他想要照顧的人開始，注定了他們在彼此的世界裡只會是除了戀人以外的角色。

他不是沒想過，他們明明認識比較早，明明所經歷的比較多，明明互相了解的程度或是對對方的感情都比較深，為什麼能攜手走到最後的人不是他？

在彼此還是單身而且在他們之間存在著曖昧情愫的時候，他曾經想過其實這樣看破不說破的感覺挺好。  
不曾擁有另一種關係，也不曾失去建立多年的關係。  
不會有相戀的歡愉，也不會有失戀的擔憂。  
就這樣你彈我唱到滿頭白髮，然後在某天清晨拿著柺杖邊走邊互相調侃著彼此的不行，直到累了坐在公園的長椅上，聽著鳥兒的叫聲閉起雙眼，有感而發的謝謝你陪我走下去。

也許是那個人先說出口。  
但如果是自己先說出口，那人大概會抖著手輕輕打了打自己的肩膀。  
揚起自己百看不厭的笑容，說著跟他還用說謝謝。  
如果是那人先說出口，那他大概會伸手摟過對方的肩膀，勾起一抹壞笑在那人的耳邊說著得用行動感謝吧。

幻想很美，而現實總是殘酷。  
一切都太晚了，所以都應該放下，應該捨棄，執著於沒有結果的愛只會讓彼此痛苦。  
道理他都懂，但他就是做不到。

他做不到大方祝福。  
那天他的手在轉發鍵上猶豫了很久。  
他知道他該如其他人一樣轉發然後笑著說浪子終於有一個家了，但他做不到，他還是沒辦法騙過自己的心。

所以他假裝看不見，假裝埋首於創作之中無法分心。  
然而他忘了創作某些時候是會反映造者的心情。  
他離不開回憶，離不開悔恨，離不開自我安慰在某個不知道是否存在的平行時空裡有著屬於兩人的幸福。  
他無法不去想，但也無法停止自己想要對方快樂的想法。

※

訊息提示如往常一樣洶涌，大家都笑說著差點以為自己網絡有問題了，有些人把自己跟他的相片融合在一起變成一張合照。他邊看邊笑，直至看到其中一個回覆是把他和吉他手的照片後製上去笑說自己打開是這樣。

有過幾秒的僵持，然後回復過來手繼續在往下滑動看著每一個回覆，腦裡卻開始想…

如果那時他有勇氣藉著愚人節告白的話，他們現在又會怎麼樣？

－完－


End file.
